Bailey And Beatrice Elizabeth
Bailey And Beatrice Elizabeth (Adopted February 12 2020) are the younger twin sisters of Cassandra Linda Elizabeth And Janelle Louise Elizabeth. Their first appearance was in the episode "Sarah's American Girl Doll Arrival". Family * Sarah Elizabeth: Mother after adoption. * Cassandra Linda Elizabeth: Older Sister After Adoption. * Janelle Louise Elizabeth: Older Sister After Adoption. * Annabella Stephanie Elizabeth:Oldest Sister After Adoption. * Maggie Annemarie Elizabeth Oldest Sister After Adoption. * Gracelynn Andrea Elizabeth: Younger Sister After Adoption. * Meghann Bella Elizabeth: Younger sister After Adoption. * Chelsea Sophia Elizabeth: Youngest sister After Adoption. * Camille-Malia Jane Elizabeth: Youngest sister After Adoption. * Julia Roxanne Elizabeth: Older Stepsister After Adoption. * Stephanie Juliana Elizabeth: Older Stepsister After Adoption. * Alicia Olivia Elizabeth: Oldest Stepsister After Adoption. * Roxanna Oliva Elizabeth: Oldest Stepsister After Adoption. * Theresa Lynn Elizabeth: Younger Stepsister After Adoption. * Tina Lilanna Elizabeth: Younger Stepsister After Adoption. * Emilia Marie Elizabeth: Youngest Stepsister After Adoption. * Annie Michelle Elizabeth: Youngest Stepsister After Adoption. * Roxanne Janetta Elizabeth: Older Granddaughter After Adoption. * Hannah Roselynn Elizabeth: Older Granddaughter After Adoption. * Victoria Camilla Elizabeth: Oldest Granddaughter After Adoption. * Sylvia Crystal Elizabeth: Oldest Granddaughter After Adoption. * Jocelyn Clarissa Elizabeth: Younger Granddaughter After Adoption. * Anna "Anne" Christina Elizabeth: Younger Granddaughter After Adoption. * Ashley Louisa Elizabeth: Youngest Granddaughter After Adoption. * Chloe Denise Elizabeth: Youngest Granddaughter After Adoption. * Miley Cindy Elizabeth: Older Niece After Adoption. * Mary-Anne Cassie Elizabeth: Older Niece After Adoption. * Kaitlyn Carmella Elizabeth: Younger Niece After Adoption. * Camila-Maile Janelle Elizabeth: Younger Niece After Adoption. * Bridget Helena Elizabeth: Youngest Niece After Adoption. * Katherine: Youngest Niece After Adoption. * Charlotte (Create Your Own Doll): Older Sister In Law After Adoption. * Lillianna: Older Sister In Law After Adoption. * Lauren: Oldest Sister In Law After Adoption. * Lily-Grace: Oldest Sister In Law After Adoption. * Ava (Arianna's Twin-Sister): Younger Sister In Law After Adoption. * Gabriella: Younger Sister In Law After Adoption. * Arianna (Ava's Twin-Sister): Youngest Sister In Law After Adoption. * Juliet Rachel Elizabeth (Julianna's Older Sister): Youngest Sister In Law After Adoption. * Julianna Rachelle Elizabeth (Juliet's Twin-Sister): Elder Sister In Law After Adoption. * Isabella Marianna Elizabeth: Aunt After Adoption. Appearance Bailey has Medium black Pigtail hair, Light Blue Eyes, Josefina Face Mold, and wears a Let's Celebrate dress, With Let's Celebrate Accessories Beatrice Has Medium Straight With Bangs Black Hair, Blue Eyes, Sonali Face Mold, and wears a Let's Celebrate dress, With Let's Celebrate Accessories Personality and Facts Bailey, the older twin, always insists that Cassandra is too Little And Too young incompetent to do Something. She loves to Watch Over Her. Beatrice is the younger of the two twins. She normally is So quiet and often just does whatever Bailey says. When she doesn't Talks her mind she often Feels Left Out. Basic Facts * Name: Bailey And Beatrice Elizabeth * First Appearance: Changes For Sarah In the Books Meet Sarah: An American Girl Sarah tells Brittany Lescher about the day Bailey And Beatrice (named) was Adopted. The American Girl Doll Orphanage The American Girl Doll orphanage for American girl Dolls located in The Sarah's Old Room. Bailey, Beatrice, Julianna, Juliet, Arianna, Gabriella, Ava, Lily-Grace, Lauren, Lillianna, Charlotte, Katherine, Bridget, Camila-Malie, Kaitlyn, Mary-Anne, Miley, Chloe, Ashley, Anna, Jocelyn, Sylvia, Victoria, Hannah, Roxanne, Annie, Tina, Thersea, Roxanna, Alicia, Stephanie, Julia, Camille-Malia, Camila-Malie, Chelsea, Meghann, Gracelynn, Maggie, Annabella, Annabelle, Janelle And Cassandra are sent there after the Birth of their Sisters (their Aunt in the film).